Dark Seer
by animefan9294
Summary: The Nightsway family has long been buried beneath the earth waiting to be awakened when their people needed them the most. They awaken to find their people near extinction with humans and vampires closing in to finish off the proud warrior race. Not only do they need to help their people but they must find their lifemates before their enemies do.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

500 B.C. Carpathian Mountains

All Carpathians had gathered around the Prince's villa to hear about the news that they had all just received about the possible extinction of their race.

"The seer has already seen the danger to our people, we must do something to prevent this" Prince Kain stated, putting his arm around his lifemate Adeal who spoke next "Any ideas?" her voice was soft like the wind.

"What can we do? The seer predicted that none of us will live to see that time" one person spoke up.

"There is nothing to do" a soft feminine voice stated in despair.

"If you don't mind, I have an idea that may ensure our people's survival" Roshka, the seer, stated silencing everyone. Even among her own people she was extraordinarily beautiful, with her silver hair flowing down her back in waves and her sparkling silver eyes that lit up her elf like face. Though she stood at 5'5, her presence seemed to fill the room with a soft glow. Her lifemate Raykel stood to her right, though his face held no expression one could feel the worry he felt for Roshka.

Roshka was always in danger because her abilities were sought after by many. Though the vampires were few, they were deadly and required the skill of several men to take them down.

"What would that be?" Prince Kain asked.

"We put our most powerful family, the Nightsway, to sleep within the earth until such a time as they are needed or their lifemate is born and reaches of age"

The Nightsway family stood close to the porch, off to the side of the seer and her lifemate. The parents at the center with their children off to the sides of them. Their six male children stood staring impassively at the conversation being held. Their three daughters nervously wrung their hands in front of them.

"How would they know when to awaken?" someone asked.

"The Earth would wake them when they are needed"

"When would that be?" Adeal spoke softly.

"Nothing is set in stone, there are many choices but our people will survive. We are not so easily beaten" Roshka responded.

"That does not answer the question" Adeal spoke again.

"I cannot give a more definitive answer than that" replied Roshka "My apologies, even I have difficulty seeing all that will happen when it is in the very distant future. This is the only thing that we can do"

"Why that family? None of the children have found their lifemates. Would it not be more appropriate to have mated pairs do such a task?" a voice spoke from the crowd.

For the first time since Roshka's lifemate spoke "Did you not hear anything during the conversation or perhaps you did not pay attention" Raykel roared angrily, his features more pronounced in anger. His eyes seemd to blaze red and his fangs decended giving a most fearsome expression. At 6'7 he stood slightly above most of his people, his straight ebony hair fell to his shoulders and disheveled by the wind.

Roshka put her hand on Raykel's arm and he seemed to calm slightly, "My lifemate has been unquestioned until now. Now that she has brought this news to attention you panick like fledglings. The family that has been chosen is because their lifemates await them in that time," his anger could still be felt though he was no longer yelling. Everyone seemed to calm at hearing the news that they had missed in the panick.

Derilyn Nightsway responded "If my children's lifemates may be found in that time then it would be an honor for us to accept the task the seer has asked of us"

"Very well I have just the place where your family will be safe until your needed, it will be a long wait" Roshka intoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't metion any of the children's and the mothers names in the last chapter since there was no need to at the time. The children are 50 years apart and the oldest is 2000 years old. The father is 1000 years older than his oldest, his lifemate is 300 years younger than him.**

Parents ~

Derilyn - Father, Fayne - Mother

Children ~

Cole - Eldest, Caydren - Second, Nollen - Third, Nakira - Fourth, Jaidna - Fifth, Lexnon - Sixth, Kierne - Seventh, Raikaer - Eigth, Sarthna - Ninth

**Hope this helps with any confusion in the future.**

*June 2, 1977 - Somewhere in the Carpathian Mountains*

_'Awaken my children'_

The family that had long ago been buried beneath the eath awakened as one at the command. Their hearts started beating and their eyes opened to see the earth that surrounded them.

Moments later, the earth burst open like gysers.

_'I wonder how long we've resided within the earthmother's arms. I'm excited to see how the world has changed since we last tread upon the Earth'_

Sarthna looked around the large cavern smiling widely, noting that it was bigger than the time when they had been brought their.

_'There is no time to look around, we have a purpose to fulfill. We must find the current Prince of our people'_

Cole's tone brooked no arguements.

_'We will fulfill our duties but that does not mean we cannot look around first'_

Sarthna stated glaring at her brother, who looked at her impassively.

All of her brothers had lost there emotions long before the seer had assigned them this task. She worried about them just like her parents and sisters. This task was not only helping their people but finding their lifemates. It gave her hope that her brother's would not succumb to the darkness before, it gave them a purpose to continue their existence.

_'Duty comes above all others, you are no longer a fledging so stop acting like one' _Kierne's voice demanded absolute obedience.

"First thing were going to do is feed, we do not wish to endanger the humans with our hunger then we will find the prince and report to him of our task after that we will look around to see what has changed" Derilyn compromised.

Sarthna pouted but agreed _'Not like I have a choice'_ her father glared at her.

After having fed, they found out that the townspeople no longer believed their people existed, they made their way to the forest to search for the Prince.

Miraculously, the villa in which their Prince once lived in, still stood. Much had changed but the villa still looked as it once did.

They made there way to the house when they where stopped by a low growling.

"State who you are and your intentions"

"It is only polite to introduce yourself first before asking others" Derilyn responded, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Gregory" was the curt response.

"Derilyn my lifemate Fayne" He said as he wrapped his around her protectively "and my children" each of them introduced themselves, all of them weary of him.

"We must speak to the current Prince of our people, there is much that we need to discuss" Cole said as he eyed the man, Gregory.

"What is your purpose?" He hissed at them.

"I'm sure they will tell me if you let them pass, Gregory"


End file.
